The Love That Shook NYC
by Opa12
Summary: Both Chuck and Blair's POV as they remember memories of their past together such as; their first time, the first time Blair said she loved him etc. What happened if Chuck hadn't left Blair... NYC will never be the same with this new couple*Finished* xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Gossip Girl here… looks like the Queen B and thee Chuck Bass may try that thing called a 'relationship' after all. But careful B can a Bass really commit?_

*************************************************************************************

**Taken after Blair finally says she loves Chuck – and he goes into her room during her mother's wedding. What happens if he didn't leave her the note, but stayed there beside her…**

_CPOV_:

_I can't believe how beautiful she is. She really does take my breath away. But then again she always has… But today, right now. This moment it's different. So different. _

It had only been yesterday that she had finally told him the magic words that shattered his ice heart. The three words… eight letters, he had been dying to hear from her mouth.

"_Because…I love you.."_

The words had hit him harder than if a car had run right into him at that precise moment. He had heard people say that saying before, but he had never heard it being directed to him. His father hadn't said it, not once. And with his mother's absence he wouldn't hear it from her. Ever.

Chuck saw his whole life with her in that moment, and new the words changed everything. They would be together now and always.

But then he panicked. Someday she would see the real him, and be disappointed. She had brought him so much joy, and he would only bring her unhappiness. He wouldn't do that to her, he couldn't. He owed her much more than that.

"_Well that's too bad."_

He couldn't believe he was saying those words. He saw the damage the words did to her. The tears starting to come in her eyes. He couldn't take it, no not one more second. He hurried in his limo and they took him away. He had just lost the only person that _ever loved him._

He was dead, an empty shell, that was lost forever.

But after talking to that slut _Lily_… well she was the only one surprisingly enough to give him some sort of clarity. He wanted Blair in his life. He was going to make it work. But would she take him back? She had said, "_The worst thing you've ever done… I will stand by you through anything…"_ Did she really mean that? Would she still be there? He broke down at the thought.

_YES… Chuck Bass fucking cries. There are you happy? _He thought bitterly. _But I will only cry for her, she is after all the reason I have feelings at all._

Chuck Bass had been in love with Blair Waldorf for as long as he could remember. But his damn best friend Nate had gotten his hands on her first. Chuck still thought she was so intriguing. She was just like him, but a sexier version of course. They both got a thrill of manipulating, and scheming… playing the game you could say.

He knew she would never touch him. But he still fantasized about it.

_Mmm… the touch of her on him… her soft cream skin stroking his… her full lips tasting his… _

He had only dreamed of what it would like to be in her. He knew the feeling would complete him, and he would no longer want any other. For what did they hold in comparison to her? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

But that would never come true, and he knew damn well of it.

Until that day he would remember forever. The best moment of his life, until now.

Who knew his limo would become the most sacred of all sacred things in his life. He could have anything with his money, but that limo would push them all out of the water.

Seeing her on that stage... in her cream white lacey slip had done something to his body that he couldn't even imagine. He wanted her more at that moment than ever. She was putting off a brand new edge! The Queen B was taking full control. And oh my God, she was 'effing sexy as hell doing it too.

He knew he couldn't touch her, but he imagined once again if he could. He wanted to take her right there on the stage. Thrust into her so deep that she would scream, and scream his name alone. He could give her more pleasure than his best friend Nate could have ever given her. He knew that… why couldn't she?

But then the unthinkable had happened. She kissed him. And screwing her had left his mind completely. This angel was kissing him. And it wasn't like kissing a girl when he was fucking her. That was just a stupid game, he would have been fine if they weren't to kiss at all. I mean kissing them was just do get inside them.

_This kiss, _however, was his first real kiss he had ever gotten. It left him speechless. He had never asked a girl if she was sure she wanted to be with him, but Blair was different. He respected her, and he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. He wouldn't let her know how much he wanted this, but he had to give her that choice. When her answer was another kiss he let go of his self control. He let go of who he was pretending to be, and let himself enter complete bliss.

Her touch was better than he ever imagined, her lips on his, the taste, was once again better than he could have ever dreamed. He never wanted this to end. He wanted her forever!

Chuck couldn't handle himself he pushed her lightly but hard enough so he was on top of her, touching her thigh and moving up. He heard her moan slightly and felt his erection buldge through his pants. He needed her, and he wanted her… right now.

He started to move her slip off of her shoulder and kissed her shoulder. Nathaniel was a fool, because he had passed the chance to touch Blair like this? He would have given all his money in the world up if it meant she loved him instead of Nate.

For one moment they stopped and Chuck looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He had to let her know in a moment he wouldn't be able to stop. He had to let her know in a moment things between them were going to change forever. As almost if she had heard his thoughts she smiled slightly and kissed his lips softly.

He moaned as she suddenly straddled him and started rocking her hips up and down. He no longer could think clearly, he only wanted to feel his dick inside of her warm cove. He carefully but firmly lifted her slip off and saw it exposed her perfect breasts. He took one in his mouth and sucked and his hand caressed the other softly. She moaned and shuttered the slightest pushing down on his groin harder. They both moaned more loudly. She reached her small hands and started to unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't stop touching her, even as her hands carefully undid his buttons he continued to kiss her neck. Tasting her and licking her…

Finally she had his shirt off and she pressed herself onto him. Their skin gave an electric shock as she rubbed up against him. It was as if fate was finally happy with the way things were going. Like they were meant for each other, meant for this moment.

He rubbed his hand up her thigh and finally touched her wet core through her lacey underwear. She moaned softly and he pushed the last cloth on her body away. He stuck his finger inside her warm center, it had been better then the fantasized. He looked at her face she was closing her eyes and biting her lip, trembling a bit. He smiled the tiniest bit, he was pleasing her, and he loved it. He stuck another finger inside her and she moaned carefully. He knew he wouldn't last for much longer, the friction between them was taking him to a whole other level.

But he had to control himself, he wanted her to remember this night, like he would for the rest of his existence. He layed her down on the seat and grabbed her perfect silky legs. He kissed all the way down her thighs and kissed her center. She moaned and arched her back. His tongue licked her core… oh the taste of her. He wouldn't forget it even if he tried. She was like his drug, he would only want more and he new damn well of it.

He could tell she was enjoying herself. She started breathing faster and moaning more frequently. Finally she sat up with a brand new edge. Blair started undoing his belt, he knew it would happen, and soon. Her hands were no longer shaking, she was determined. She pulled his pants down and began to rock his hard cock. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He opened his eyes to seeing her staring at him with the sexiest smile he had ever seen. He grabbed her firmly and kissed her roughly. She bit his lower lip and sucked on it. He moaned and started rolling his hips. She started riding him. He could feel her wetness through his boxers. He had to get them off and fast. He had to be in her, right now. As though she read him once again she slid off his boxers. And she moved down to lick his shaft, he moaned at the pleasure but he knew he wanted to be in her, and in a moment he would release. He moved her head up and kissed her neck. He grabbed her tight skinny body and moved it onto his.

And then it happened. He moved inside of her and she gasped. He just took Blair Waldorf's virginity. She was his, and his alone. He forgot about his best friend, this was what he wanted. She was what was going to make him happy. She looked into his eyes and then rolled her eyes at the pleasure. Then her face wrinkled up, "_Are you okay?" _He whispered. He was afraid of hurting her. He had never cared if he was hurting the girl. Call him a pig if you will, but he only cared about his own pleasure, never theirs. But this was different he wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to love this as much as he was. She nodded and embraced him. She began to purr in his ear and moan as he thrust deeper inside of her. He wouldn't forget that second of her wanting him, he would replay it over and over he knew it.

After what had only seemed like a few minutes he felt her inside muscles tightened and she shook and screamed his name. The sensation finally sent him over his peak as well and he pulled out and released.

They sat there a minute not moving, just breathing heavily. He was suddenly afraid she was repulsed of what they had just done. But she kissed his mouth one more time. He held her until they reached her apartment.

"_Thanks… I had… um a great time." _She smiled sheepishly. NO, he didn't want this to end. But he had to let her go. He just nodded and smiled back. He watched her go into her house and he felt remorse for letting her leave. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, nor ever again without her next to him.

He loved her at that moment. And his whole world shifted-

"Chuck?" Blair sighed as she turned over. Her angelic voice had pulled him back to the present.

She had panicked because she had thought he had left. She looked into his eyes, and he looked back into hers.

He smiled as he looked at her up and down. He hadn't replayed the memory of them in the limo for a long time.

"I'm here", he whispered his voice still hoarse from crying the night before.

"Are you going to be okay?" She looked hopeful.

He just stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Of course he would be okay. He was with her. He was where he belonged.

*************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************************************************************************************

_**The greatest gift you'll ever learn is to love..and be loved in return.**_

**BPOV:**

He had complete control of her and she knew it. Yet now it was different, the games were over. This was real. This was what it was meant to be the whole time. She thought back of their past together…

_Her first time with him in the limo  
Having him black mail her and blogging to Gossip Girl about their sex life  
Being together those few weeks after Bart Bass' wedding  
Chuck abandoning her in Tuscany  
Attempting to make Chuck jealous with Marcus  
Asking him to tell her that he loved her  
Making bets about Vanessa  
Doing everything in her power to have him sleep with her once more  
Not being able to tell him she loved him on the roof  
Having him tell her that their time wasn't now but later  
Dancing with him at the Winter Ball_

But the most vivid of all memories, after her first time with him of course, was when she was finally able to tell him she loved him. She hadn't planned it, she said it when she was meant to say it to him. Not like all of those times, when it was still a game to tell him how she felt. That moment had been real. And she was ready to tell him how she felt.

_"And why would you do that?"_

_  
"Because…I love you."_

He had looked at her with tears in his eyes. He had looked at her like the wind had been knocked out of him. She had to make sure he knew it was real, so she grabbed his arm and nodded at him. She was so sure he would grab her and finally tell her he loved her also. And they would be together forever. She saw their life together. Their life would be full of happiness, wealth, and pleasure.

Oh the pleasure… not only did Chuck know her body perfectly, but he knew the exact ways to pleasure her completely. He didn't have to be gentle with her, she liked it rough. But she imagined that when he was going to say he loved her in a moment they would go back up to his room and _make love. _It wouldn't be just having sex, or fucking. It would be different, because they would now be different. It wouldn't be rough, it would finally be gentle. They would stare into each other's eyes, with loving glances. They would kiss and see into each other's souls. The pleasure would be a new kind of pleasure. It would be like her first time with him, but better.

She knew it was coming… any moment now their world would be complete. Their fate would be written in the stars. And she would be utterly happy.

Chuck started to open his mouth. _This is it, _she thought hopefully, _the moment I have been waiting for._

"_Well that's too bad."_

Happiness. Family. Love making. Pleasure. Crashed to the ground and shattered. She was broken. Beautifully broken.

He turned with a glare and got into his limo and drove away.

What had just happened?

She didn't need her question to be answered for she already knew… _he doesn't want me. He never did… not like I wanted him. It was all a game to him, and the game is over. And now we are too. I'm not enough. I wasn't enough for Nate. I'm never good enough for my mother. Serena is always better than me. _

The tears had finally come. The moment she was dying to have just a second ago was ruined, forever.

He was the one person that was different in her life. She was always compared to Serena, but he chose Blair. She was the first girl he had ever truly liked…

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Define like."_

As the tears flowed she suddenly got angry. It was all a lie. He was the same Basshole he had always been. He just had seen her as some girl to fuck. She meant shit to him…

She turned and tried to walk back to her apartment, but it was hard to walk when she was beautifully broken.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Blair did NOT like Cyrus, he was not the right person for her mother. But the moment she broke down into his arms and he held her everything changed. The hate turned to like. He understood her, someone understood finally what she was going through. He helped her with kind words, and she knew he was perfect for her mother. She wanted him to be a part of this family

With that came their wedding. It was small, but it was beautiful. Everyone she loved was in that room, except for Aaron, ew. Well almost everyone she loved. There was someone missing. Someone she couldn't help but think about the whole ceremony...

"_I give you my love_."

When her mother said those words to Cyrus, Blair felt the tears re-enter her eyes. How come they could love one another? They were going to be happy from this point forward. Why could her mother have her love returned? But Blair's love wasn't?

That's what this wedding was about right? That's what the message was supposed to be was it not? **_A life without love is no life at all._**

But the moment they were man and wife and kissed, the anger disappeared. Something happened to Blair as she saw her mother's smiling face, and a smile appeared on her own. _Maybe this is how it was supposed to be. Maybe Chuck and I aren't meant to be after all…_

This didn't upset her because she realized she hadn't regretted anything they had been through either. Even though he hurt her time after time, she wanted to thank him. Of course she would never be able to do it in person. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to see him again after he broke her like that. However, she wanted to thank him for showing her that she could love to the fullest. She had never felt like this before, not even with Nate. This was different and she was happy a person with so many insecurities could feel this way about another being. She had a life full of love, and it was a great life indeed.

She would get over this. Chuck Bass would just be a chapter of her life that she would put behind her.

She looked over at Serena and Aaron, her mom and her new husband Cyrus… she just hoped someday she would be happy again. That someone would be able to love her.

They were about to make a toast, and hers would be to make herself happy again… to get rid of Bass from her life for good. She would do it, she had to.

Right before she made the idea a goal, Dorota tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Dorota, this isn't the time."  
"Miss Blair… Charles Bass is in your room…"

The idea of getting him out of her life popped like a bubble. Could this be it… would he apologize and tell her he loved her?

_NO. Don't even think that. He should've said it then… he walks all over me, and I won't stand for it. Not this time. _

She walked angrily up the stairs, pounding on them as she walked like a five year old.

She took a deep breath and walked into her room.

"What do you think you are doing here?" She snarled.

He was sitting on her bed and looked up with her. The moment his eyes met hers, the anger washed away.

His face… he was in so much pain. She didn't care she was supposed to be mad at him, she didn't care that he had just broken her heart hours ago. She wanted to know that she stood by him through anything like she said. She loved this boy.

As she saw the tears roll down his cheek as he looked down, she rushed over to embrace him with all her love.

Rocking him back and forth she knew she was meant to be here with him at this moment, no where else. He needed _her. _So in some form she knew he did infact want her.

She couldn't sleep that night, she only could watch him. He seemed to be at peace in this moment. And she now realized, this was her place in the world… it was next to him.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"Chuck," she sighed. She reached over and felt nothing. She layed there for a moment and cringed, _it was a dream. He never came back… but what if maybe he did come back, and he left. He got what he wanted from me and he left. _

She took a deep breath and turned over waiting to see the emptiness next to her. But he was lying there by her side smiling at her, and staring at her in a way he never had before.

"I'm here," he said quietly, his voice hoarse from crying himself to sleep.

She never understood that those two words would give her one of the warmest feelings in her heart.

_He was there. He was here next to her. _

She wasn't sure how he was going to respond to the question but she had to ask anyways, "Are you going to be okay?" She put her happiness aside, she wanted him to be okay, healthy and whole again.

His answer was in his smile. She felt like he was going to be okay now, because they were together. At least that's what she was hoping and praying he thought.

He put his hand on top of hers and just gazed into her eyes.

She was no longer beautifully broken, she was happy, she was in love, and she was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pleasure is terrifying because it breaks down the boundaries between people. Embracing passion means living with fear. **_

**-- Erica Jong**

*****************************************************************************************

**CPOV:**

"Blair, I know we didn't talk much last night. Well not at all, I mostly cried like a damn baby," Chuck groaned, "which by the way… if you tell anyone that little detail, I will ruin you." He added playfully.

"Oh my, ruin me? You wouldn't possibly do that to me! Wait you already have done that, too many times to count," She played along.

He wanted to laugh at her joke, but he realized it hadn't been a joke at all. There was nothing funny about _that_ truth.

"No, what I was trying to say was, thank you. Thank you for finally telling me how you felt. Thank you for being there like you said you would be, even though I was a complete fuck to you." He touched her cheek softly and smiled sadly.

How could someone as wonderful as her love someone like him? Like he had said, he was a fuck to her. And that hadn't been the first time. He remembered how he felt when she had denied him and went back to Nate. His heart had felt as if it were pounded by a sledge hammer…

"_Games not over until I say it is." He had reminded her warningly._

"_Then have fun playing with yourself." _

The fury he had felt in that moment had overwhelmed him. He hadn't even thought that his blogging to Gossip Girl would even come back to bite him in the ass, but it had.

Nate ended their friendship that day, and Chuck lost not only his best friend but the first girl he had ever truly liked.

He remembered taking his pain out on her at the bar when she came to tell him she was practically his now. This was a game, and it wasn't going to be that easy.

"_I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would ever either."_

Chuck turned before he could see the result of the damage he had just caused. But he hadn't cared, he was angry, and he was selfish.

However, he had wanted her to fight back. Yell at him and call him a prick, asshole, douchebag, or a dick, anything. Because if she had fought back he would have in some way thought she was fighting to keep him. And deep down it's what he wanted more than anything.

But Blair did not fight back. She did not curse and yell in his face. She simply got up slowly and walked away from him, and out the door.

He hurried and turned, debating to go run after her and tell her that he was a fucking liar. That of course he still wanted her. She was the only thing in his life that money couldn't bring him. She was the only thing he had ever wanted in his life.

But Chuck Bass would not beg. He had lost this twisted game, which was pathetic enough, he wouldn't add on to the embarrassment.

He remembered seeing her coming to school that day when little J had poured her frozen yogurt on Blair's head. Everyone was laughing and pointing, not because she had food all over her pretty curls, but because that was the moment Queen B was truly dethroned. And everyone now knew it too.

Chuck thought that moment would bring him joy. No one gave him a hard time, maybe they knew better, or else he would make them know better. They were giving all the shit to Blair, and Blair alone.

This did _not_ bring him joy surprisingly. He was absolutely appalled. _Do not hit a girl, do not hit a girl. _He kept reminding himself after picturing kicking Jenny down the stairs. And what so called 'friends' Blair had, turning on the Queen like she hadn't been their friends since kindergarten.

But that was it. She didn't really have many friends. Serena of course, but truly and deeply none of these people even cared about her. They thought she was a bitch. He heard them all say it a million times behind her back. And when she was the Queen they were afraid of her, and kissed her ass like it was nobody's business. Now she was dethroned, she had become one of the people in the crowd. That could be ridiculed and then ignored.

_Fucking high school, and fucking drama, _Chuck thought bitterly as he turned, for he couldn't watch this any longer.

Did he actually feel sorry for her? She was the bitch that did this to him! He gave her endless pleasure and she took Nathaniel back in a heartbeat. It was pathetic really. Did he actually want someone like that?

Yes, the answer was yes he did. And he did feel sorry for her, because he could sit there and blame her for this sadistic love triangle for hours, but it wouldn't mean anything, because he caused this. She was never his to keep, and deep down he knew that.

He then got angry, _well she isn't Nathaniel's either. That's for damn sure. He never loved her the way I loved he- _

Chuck suddenly stopped in the hallway. What did he just think? He couldn't even finish the words in his head. Chuck Bass in love? He laughed to himself at the thought. _Don't be a fool Bass. I don't fucking love anyone but myself. And money of course… Blair was simply someone I would fuck, that's all. _

But if that were the case why did he buy her the necklace she had put on hold for her birthday? Why did he ask her if she was sure in the limo? That wasn't him. With most girls he would fuck them till he came and then he threw them out. Because after all they were trash, however, he never thought of Blair in that way.

_Yes, well so what? I had a crush. I liked her. Now I don't. I did NOT love her. Never did, never will. There is NO fucking way. _

He shook his head, God did he need to smoke. He went outside in the courtyard and pulled out his pot. He needed this, he wasn't thinking clearly. His head was fumbling around with ridiculous thoughts.

But as Chuck Bass smoked he realized something. Even before they had hooked up he had wanted her.

Sure you always want what you can't have, but then once he had her, he still wanted her. He was going behind his only friend's back to have this girl, when he could have practically every girl in this God forsaken school.

Why her? What was so damn special about Blair Waldorf?

What could this possibly mean?

But he already knew the answer to that question… of course he loved her. He always had. From the moment he saw Blair Waldorf he loved her. But this was the moment he had actually realized he loved her.

He must've known that it was love all along, couldn't he? Those damn butterflies that never left his stomach, even know they were fluttering. The endless nights he couldn't sleep, the aching need to be around her at _all_ times.

Her whole birthday party was a clear give away. He knew by telling her in the way he did about his best friend only dating her because of his father, had to be a clue.

Knowing she wanted that piece of jewelry more than anything that she put on hold at the store. And also knowing that the person she wanted it from wasn't going to give it to her would cause her pain, had caused him pain also. He went in and bought it for her knowing the happiness it would bring her. He wanted her to be happy, he didn't even care if she wanted him back. Just seeing her smile would be enough for him.

Surely he should've known back then that it was more that a silly crush.

It was so much more. It always had been.

The first person he had ever loved and he had lost her. He had hurt her. And now he knew he would never love another the way he loved her.

Even if he told her he loved her, he knew she would be repulsed by it. So he swore to himself that moment that he would never tell her, for she wouldn't want him back that way. She wouldn't love him like he did, and he didn't know if he could bare rejection again by her.

_No, I will never say those words to her. _

He also remembered not too long ago when she said that exact thing to him.

"_Chuck Bass… I will never say those words to you."_

"Then you will never have me."

Right there before he was going to seduce her he gave her one final test. Of course they had been playing a game, a bet about Vanessa, but this wasn't part of the game. This was the truth he was aching to hear. And like he feared that day in the courtyard, he was rejected once again.

He knew at that moment that he didn't want to just 'hook up' with her anymore. They would either have everything together, or nothing at all. But she hadn't known that was how he felt at that moment, completely vulnerable.

"_I'm prepared to settle."_

"_Maybe I'm not."_

He was sick of this fucking game that never ended.

He decided to give her one last test, it would probably be a game to her, but it wasn't to him.

"I've chased you for long enough, now it's time you chased me."

Chuck felt as if most of their 'relationship' was based on this ongoing game. Without this game, he wasn't sure they would even last.

"Chuck? Chuck?" Blair pulled him back into reality.

He had now remembered why it was so hard for him to say those words to her after all, even though she passed his test. She didn't want to play the game any longer either, but he was still scared, unlike her.

He was scared that he was going to mess this up. He didn't know if he could chance it…He didn't know if he could show her he loved her in all the right ways, without hurting her again.

He wouldn't do that to her, not again.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking to myself for a moment."

Blair creased her eyebrows up in a worried kind of way. _Damn that was cute. But of course I'm not surprised by this. Everything she does is cute or sexy as hell. _

"I was just saying… that you didn't need to thank me. I made a promise to you and I was going to keep it. I don't regret any of it…" She smiled softly.

He knew it was coming again.

"Chuck Bass, I meant it when I said I loved you. I truly deeply love you."

And he finally knew there was truth in her eyes. She loved him exactly the way he loved her. But she couldn't love him more than he loved her. It was not possible.

Maybe he knew she had really loved him the whole time too. He had never been in love, so he didn't know what to look for when one loved one back. He was completely and utterly oblivious when it came to labeling what love was.

Chuck wanted to say the words back to her more than anything, but he knew it had to be special like hers was to him, memorable.  
So for now he reached over and kissed her lips softly.

That would have to be enough for now. It had to be.

****************************************************************************************

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I am a huge fan of Chuck and Blair, and I always wondered what truly happened between them. The parts of the show we never got to see. What they thought, what they felt, and the memories of their past. More will be coming shortly! So sit back and enjoy. xoxo.**

**PS: If you could, I would appreciate a review or two. I like hearing the readers thoughts and opinions. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

As she stared into Chuck's eyes she said it once again, after promising herself she wouldn't.

"Chuck Bass, I meant it when I said I loved you. I truly deeply love you."

His eyes met her, and once again he was speechless.  
And suddenly he opened his lips as if he was going to say something.

Was this it? Was this the moment she had waited for?

Chuck moved closer to her face. She could feel his hot breath upon her lips. And slowly and very sweetly he kissed her.

She couldn't exactly say she was disappointed about this, because she wasn't. She loved when he touched her.

He always knew when to touch her at the right moment.

She thought back on her seventeenth birthday. That night had been beyond horrible…

Nate had made a fool of her. She knew at midnight when he hadn't called or text her for her birthday, that that would change them forever. She felt the love she once had for him starting to dissolve slowly. Of course she still loved him, those feeling couldn't just be forgotten, but she had finally had enough.

She was Blair Waldorf, and she didn't deserve this kind of treatment, especially if there was someone at that party that would treat her better.

And slowly that person had walked into the room.

She had told him to go away, because she was angry and so humiliated. But he wouldn't. He sat down with a box.

"_What is that our sex tape?" She asked nervously._

IT COULDN'T BE! It was the necklace she had put on hold for Eleanor and Nate.  
He was the person who got it for her. She looked into his eyes suddenly. Why would he do that for her? Did Chuck Bass actually _care _about her? She thought he was truly incapable of liking anyone. And how could he still like her when she shut down his feelings so absurdly.

"_Those butterflies, they need to be murdered."_

She had seen the hurt in his eyes. Blair Waldorf had _hurt _Chuck Bass. He did have a soul after all.  
Yet he was still there. He was still by her side. And he was giving her this beautiful give that he thought she was worthy of wearing.

She knew in that instance that she liked him. Blair Waldorf actually liked this boy. The same boy that was a womanizer, that used girls to his liking, then tossed them as if they were a piece of garbage.

He put his hands on the necklace to fix it perfectly for her. She was so comforted by this boy's touch. It felt as if they fit perfectly as if they were pieces to a puzzle. And before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his hand slowly. Their hands connected and laced together as one. He kissed her shoulder and she knew she would have him tonight. He wanted her, and now she truly wanted him!

Chuck kissed up her shoulder and up her neck. She shivered at his touch. She turned to kiss him on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate by the second. Chuck moaned as the kissed deepened, their tongues swirling together. They were tasting every part of each other, and he tasted amazing.

"I want you…" He muttered huskily in her ear as he broke away from their kiss. But she got the feeling he didn't just mean in a sexual way. There was longing in his voice, like he wanted her to be his. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a sexual piercing glance.

"So have me." She replied seductively.

He moaned heavily and he rolled on top of her tiny body.

She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her. He started kissing every part of her body, rubbing his hands up and down her smooth legs.

"God you're sexy." He sighed. The truth was that she thought he was equally _sexy, _if not more. But she would never admit that.

She sat up slowly and started to unzip her dress.

"No way, allow me." Chuck grabbed the zipper and slid her black dress off her body. She arched as he moved his hands over her black lacey underwear.

Blair grabbed him by the shirt to pull him on her once more. She undid his buttons and quick as her hands would let her.

Their skin touched one another and Blair felt an electric shock go through their bodies. And in no time they were completely naked.

She didn't want him to tease her, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel something, something that would pull her out of this emotional drain.

As though he could sense what she was feeling exactly, he entered her slowly. She moaned and arched her back. He smiled a small smile as if he loved to see her happy. And at that moment, for the first time this whole night, she was.

It was more familiar this time around, and didn't hurt as it did in the limo. This wasn't just fucking. They were making love. To her it felt like that anyways. She didn't even know what this all meant to him. She didn't want to be another chess piece on his board. Blair wanted something real, something she could call hers.

She suddenly stopped thinking and let herself evaporate into his arms. Blair wanted him to take control, he knew what he was doing, she didn't.

Every way he touched her, it added pleasure. It was as if he knew her body perfectly… maybe this was why he was such a womanizer. He knew women. And he knew what they liked.

"Does that feel good," He asked huskily. Pushing deeper inside her.

All she could do was nod and bite her lower lip. Suddenly Chuck was sucking on her lower lip and holding her face in his hands.

"Blair…" He moaned quietly.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. And she knew in that moment she wasn't just a piece on his board. He wanted her to be his. She didn't know whether to be scared of this fact, or whether to embrace it.

Unlike Nate, this boy wanted to be with her. And not just because of whom her mother was.

She smiled and pulled him down so his lips could touch hers.

Blair opened her eyes to the present and looked into the eyes of the boy she loved. And once more she smiled and pulled him down to kiss his soft lips once more.

*************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_**The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer. -Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

************************************************************************************************************************************

**CPOV:**

Blair had responded to his kiss, with a soft kiss of her own. The kiss gave him chills down his spine, and he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were still lying on the bed, which now had seemed like an eternity, but in reality it had only been an hour.

Chuck looked over at the clock and groaned. Blair raised her eyebrows and replied to his groan, "What it is Chuck?"

He looked back at her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I need to leave. I need to figure out when the reading of the will, will be… And I think my Uncle Jack is coming into town in a couple of days. Just a lot of shit to do, I have to go back to the real world now."

She gave him a soft understanding smile. That's what he loved about her, she understood him.

"But, tonight I want to do something with you. I want to take you out, show you my appreciation for you being there for me. And not just lately, but because you are always there for me. Something special too!"

"Well I cannot wait Bass," she kissed his cheek and sat up. "Just let me know what to wear, I don't want to be underdressed or anything." She started looking through her clothes in her closet, thinking of what he might like.

He smirked and replied, "Well, I'd prefer you not wearing anything at all." He looked her up and down and gave her a seductive smile. God he could only imagine her wearing nothing but his necklace to dinner, and maybe some of her high heels.

With that, he felt a tightening in his pants, and a buldge starting to appear.

She turned around shaking her head, "Well you might get your wish Charles, if you are lucky of course."

God he wanted her, and he wanted her _right_ now. But he couldn't have sex with her again until he told her how he felt.

Which he would tonight…

But how? He wanted it to be at the perfect moment and say it somewhere she would remember forever.

Then she would be his, forever. He knew that, and he knew she knew that. He remembered how he once was taken aback by the idea of them being a "couple".

"_Chuck and Blair going to the movies, Chuck and Blair holding hands…"_

"_We don't have to do those things. We can do the things we like."  
"What we like is this."_

He shook his head as he thought of the words he had said to Blair in her room. Chuck had said maybe in the future, and he looked into her brown eyes and they were full of tears.

But what the hell did he even say that for? He had hurt her, once again. Was it so wrong to go to the movies and hold hands with the one you loved?

That was the thing, he had no clue. He had never been in a relationship. The only thing he considered anything was what he had with Blair. And at the Winter Ball he confessed that to her in a way he could best.

"_But I wouldn't change us, if it meant losing what we have."_

They weren't an ordinary couple. They weren't ordinary people in general.

They were Chuck and Blair.

He knew they weren't the typical Romeo and Juliet pair, because he knew what they had was better. It was timeless, and it would last. And that's what he wanted. He wanted something in his life that he could finally call his… something that would last for the rest of his being.

And Blair was that something.

There was no doubt in his mind that they weren't meant to be together, because they were. Believe or not Chuck did believe in fate. Well, maybe not fate, but he believed in Blair.

And a part of Chuck always realized that she would be his someday. That's when he started to adore her. Deep down when he always told Nate to "_Tap that ass,"_ he was praying Nate wouldn't listen and somehow find someone else. And when Nate didn't want Blair anymore, Chuck couldn't believe it. He knew Blair would never touch him, but then she did. He knew he was in love with her, especially because he was risking his friendship with his best friend and going behind his back to be with Blair.

But none of that mattered now, because she wasn't Nate's anymore. And she was almost Chuck's.

He slowly stood up and walked towards Blair, who was still rummaging through her clothes. He shook his head at the sight. Chuck always thought Blair was beautiful, it didn't matter what she wore. She could wear sweats and throw her hair in a bun and he would still think she was his own personal angel.

Of course he knew she would never wear sweats around him, maybe he could get her to one day.

One day, he smiled as he thought of their future together.

She turned slowly and looked up at him.  
God she was beautiful, she took his breath away every time she looked at him that way.

He put his arms around her tiny body and kissed her neck. Chuck felt her shiver at his touch.  
Blair grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth, hard and full.

"Mmmm… Blair… I really need to go, and you aren't helping," he muttered between her sweet kisses.

She giggled, "Sorry you are my prisoner Bass, and I'm not letting you go just yet."

God he wanted her right now

_No focus you damn fool, don't let her pull you in just yet!! You have a lot of planning to do for tonight. _

As if she could sense him tense up, she pushed herself closer to him, pushing him towards the wall.

He knew she would win. She had a power over him that no one else had ever had.

And he was right when she started kissing his neck and his earlobe.

He moaned and touched her everywhere feeling her neck, shoulders, back, and down her waist. "Damnit Blair…"

But she didn't reply, she just kissed him. This was the first time they had kissed like this in a while. The hunger they felt for each other was only growing. It was as if Blair was his drug, he was addicted to her and her touch.

He tried to push her off, but the erection in his pants wouldn't let him. So he gave in, but he knew he would not sleep with her, not yet. So he would tease her for a bit.

Chuck picked her up and grabbed her butt firmly with his hands. Blair squealed and continued to kiss his neck.

He put her back onto the bed and he layed on top of her.

Their bodies started fitting together and she wrapped her leg around his back. He pinned her hands down and kissed her neck.

Blair moved her body so she could rub against his groin. He was getting harder by the minute, and he knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't stop at all.

With one last firm long kiss, he slowly pulled away.

"No Chuck, don't leave… Please," Blair said with strained breaths. Shit, how could he leave her when she begged him like that?

NO, he would not give in.

"Tonight, I promise you Blair, "he muttered huskily. And he pulled himself off the bed.

He could have died when she looked into his eyes and started to pout.

"Believe me. I will make it worth the wait. You'll see…" He smiled sexually as he put on his jacket. And knowing if he didn't leave now he would jump back onto her, he turned quickly and left the room.

***************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_**A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears.  
--Woodrow Wyatt**_

********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

Blair sighed as she watched Chuck put on his jacket and walk out of her room. She wanted to scream! The way he made her feel… well it was indescribable.

He always left her wanting more.

She wanted to have sex with him, right then and there, but he had other plans it seemed. The whole time kissing her lips it seemed to her that Chuck was somewhere else.

Did he not want to sleep with her? _Dumb question, _she thought, _he's Chuck Bass. _

She was being stupid and she knew it. So she stood up and looked in her closet again.

Blair knew she had more close then the typical American Girl, but the truth was she didn't even want half of this stuff. Her mom had dressed her up like a doll since she was a little girl. Sometimes she wished she could just wear what she wanted, and could dress comfortable.

_Hmmm… well I could go naked. Chuck did say he would prefer me like that. _She starting blushing as she thought of her sitting there naked standing over Chuck as he sat in a chair fully clothed. Then she would pull off his pants and boxers. She imagined her then straddling him and feeling him go deep within her. The feeling, it was intoxicating and it-

"Ms. Blair?"

_Ugh… perfect time to ruin a moment Dorota, _Blair thought as her breathing had starting to increase.

"Yes Dorota?" She replied simply.

Dorota walked into the room and smiled, "I'm helping your mother tonight with some things for the New Year's party… so if you need my assistance I won't be able to help you."

Blair grinned back at her. Dorota was such a good woman. And she was too good to Blair.

Plus she grinned because she could bring Chuck back to her house later for some playtime. And she could be as loud as she wanted.

"Oh no worries, I won't be needing your services tonight. I'm going out with Chuck."

Dorota's grin grew, "You and Mr. Bass? Aw, did you work out your problems?"

Blair snorted, last night had just been the beginning of their issues. But she knew it was a start. She smiled and nodded.

"Well be safe Ms. Blair, and tell Mr. Bass hello!" And with that she left the room. Blair could do this by herself. She didn't need anyone's help.

Blair sat looking at her clothes for a minute, than she yelled for Dorota to help her find something to wear.

************************************************************************************************************************************

She ended up wearing a red, short, and tight lacey dress. With black pumps and wore a black headband to match. And to finish the outfit off, she put the necklace Chuck had given to her. Which had become her favorite piece of jewelry.

Blair looked in the mirror nervously. Was this enough for him? She wanted to look perfect for him.

She knew something big would happen tonight, and she knew tonight would change their lives.

No more playing games.

No more teasing and torturing each other.

They could be together now, and they could be happy.

She knew he didn't want to be the cheesy couple, but what he didn't understand was that they just needed to be themselves and that would be enough.

After all, she fell in love with him just being the jack ass he is, and she knew she was a bitch and he liked her. So something was going right.

Suddenly she was nervous.

Was she ready for all that? Ready for them to finally be together? What if he got bored with her? And wanted something more.

She bit her lip anxiously and sighed. _Just stop it. You are overreacting as always. Either you are meant to be together or you aren't. _

The truth was she had never felt this way before. _This, _the feeling she was feeling now, that was _love._

Nate hadn't appreciated her in that way. But even though Chuck had said some cruel words to her, she knew he worshiped the ground she walked on. It had always been that way.

And she started to realize he was one of her best friends. Of course no one could take Serena's place, but he was next up. Even before she gave her virginity to him, they had been quite the pair.

Though she would call him and talk his ear off about Nate, he sat there listening. Chuck had always given her advice. Even though it was raw, she knew he cared.

Blair was so happy she had lost her virginity to Chuck and not Nate. Of course a year ago she hadn't been, but now that she was in love and could think more clearly she was happy.

If she had slept with Nate first, she was only doing it to prove to herself that he wanted her and not Serena. But with Chuck she didn't have to think at all. It had just happened.

She smiled at the thought of that night.

God how she longed for him to be inside her once more!

She wanted him to pull her out of this robotic stage she had been feeling lately and make her feel alive again.

Blair was craving him. Craving him like a drug addict craved drugs.

She watched her cell phone silently, waiting for it to ring. She felt as if her heart were about to jump out of her chest.

Tonight was the night he was going to say it. She was sure of it!

And suddenly her phone started to vibrate on her dresser. A smile formed on her face and she stood over to walk to her phone.

_**Come to the elevator… -C. **_

She felt the chills go down her spine.

Yes it tonight was the night her dreams would come true.

Tonight would be the first night they truly started their lives together.

*****************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Love is a symbol of eternity.  
It wipes out all sense of time,  
destroying all memory of a beginning  
and all fear of an end.**_

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**CPOV:**

Chuck didn't know how he left Blair just sitting on her bed like that.

He wanted to taste her, and to feel himself in her. He didn't know where this new strength came from. He was so close to seducing her, and he left.

_What the fuck is a matter with you? _He thought horrified. He shook his head as the limo drove away from where Blair was.

The power she had over him, was consuming every part of his being. Every part of the boy he used to be.

He knew he needed to make tonight absolutely perfect, from beginning to the end of the night.

But where would he even start?

Chuck walked into his father's study to get some addresses and phone numbers for the night. This had been the first time since the funeral that he had been in this room.

He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. His father was gone. Forever.

His father had never told him that he loved him, and now he would never get the chance to do so. The only person in his existence that had ever loved him and said it to him, was Blair.

How did he get so lucky?  
Blair could have any damn guy out there that she wanted, but she had wanted him.

In that moment he regained the strength that earlier was slipping through his fingers.

It had hit him so hard and so fast that a smile spread across his broad face.

He knew exactly what to do. This was a night they would never forget.

*****************************************************************************************

Chuck got dressed in his best suit, and combed his hair back. He took a deep breath for the night would begin soon…

He had spent all day planning for this night. And he realized after phone call after phone call what tonight was really about.  
It wasn't about the nicest place to take her out to dinner at. Or the most beautiful view he could show her. It was about what he said to her. It had been so simple all along it was almost silly.

He knew he was leaving a bit early, but he had to see her. And he had to see her now.

He walked outside and into his limo. _Their _limo. He loved the limo with a passion. It was just a possession to him at first, but after that night with Blair it had become sacred to him.

The limo drove up to Blair's apartment and he looked up into her window.

God he couldn't wait to see her, to spend the entire night with just her.

He got out slowly and walked inside.

When he approached the elevator he poured the rose pedals everywhere inside of it. And he placed a black box inside of it and walked out pushing the button behind him.

Chuck reached into his pocket for his phone and texted Blair to come to the elevator. He smiled at the thought of her opening the elevator doors.

He kept hearing her voice inside his head, over and over again.

"_Because… I…I love you."_

"_Nobody ever enjoys their first time."_

"_Three words, eight syllables…say it and I'm yours."_

"_What took you so long?"_

Why had he waited so long? He knew that wasn't what she had meant at that moment when she said that to him, but he was now wondering.

She was all he had ever wanted. He knew that now when he told her how he felt it would be real. He had regretted not saying he loved her at the White Party, but so much had happened between them after, and he wouldn't want to take any of that away.

Because they had grown, and they had grown into loving each other with everything they are.

He wasn't afraid of the future. How could he be? He would be with his Blair.

*******************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**_If I know what love is, it is because of you.-_Herman Hesse**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

Blair took a deep breath as she walked towards the elevator. She had no idea what to expect. He was Chuck Bass after all. And he was full of surprises.

She pushed the button with a shaking finger and gasped with delight when the doors opened.

Red and white rose pedals were all over the floor of the elevator. The sweet smell took her breath away.

Her heart stopped as she noticed a tiny black box sitting in the middle of the elevator. She walked inside and picked it up.  
Blair slowly opened it and saw the box was empty.

_Yup, he's full of surprises. _She thought and giggled at the sight.  
She knew he must be downstairs waiting for her so she pushed the button and it took her down.

While she was moving down she thought of him and only him. She heard his voice inside of her head like she always did, but right now it was overwhelming and it was consuming her.

"_I wouldn't need clues to find you."_

"_Then you are my toughest critic."_

"_You sure?"_

"_On me you'd be so much more."_

"_Define like…"_

"_I feel like there is something inside of me, fluttering."_

"_I really am sorry."_

"_I hope one day I'll be lucky enough to find someone who cares about me in that way."_

"_What names does he call you when you make love?"_

"_Tomorrow is another day."_

"_I didn't win."_

"_The reason we can't say those three letter words to each other isn't because they aren't true…"_

"_For you…anytime." _

Chuck held her on a pedestal. He had always cared for her… Why had she ever doubted that? From way back when she was dating Nate, till now, he always saw her in a different light.

The doors opened and she saw Chuck.

He was perfect. He didn't know it, but she held him on a pedestal.

His smile was full, and he looked truly happy, and for the first time in days.

She walked towards him and he leaned over to kiss her cheek holding out a bouquet of red roses.

"You look, amazingly beautiful." He said after his kiss.

She gulped and put a hand on the side of his soft cheek, "You don't look so bad yourself Bass."

She gazed into his eyes and felt the emotion flow through her body.

"Chuck, the elevator, the rose pedals… so beautiful."

He shrugged and smiled wickedly, "Nothing compares to your beauty."

She blushed and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh, and um… Chuck. This black box… well wow. It's also very amazing." She said with a smirk.

He laughed and touched one of her curls, "Yes, I thought the box would entertain you. Keep you guessing."

"Well it certainly worked…" She winked.

Chuck's smile slowly began to fade and she saw him suck in a big breath. He grabbed her hand and looked down at her fingers.

"Blair…" He reached into his pocket and held out a ring. She stopped breathing all together. As if he had felt her tense up he shook his head and laughed, "No, it's not an engagement ring. We aren't at that point quite yet."

She laughed and began breathing again. But it stopped again when she saw the ring. The ring was so beautiful! It was sterling silver with a red diamond in the shape of a heart with silver lining around the heart.

"Chuck… oh my God…" He just smiled and held it to her finger.

"Blair, this is a promise ring. Well my idea of what a promise ring should look like for someone as beautiful as you," he started sliding the ring on her finger. "Blair, this ring symbolizes that someday we will be together forever. It symbolizes that I will be faithful to you and only you."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

He laughed sternly, "Blair I'm serious. I only want you. Other women hold no value to me."

She knew at that moment, that he was being honest and sincere.

"It also symbolizes," he continued, "that I will be here for you whenever you need me. That I will be there for you when others turn away."

The emotion Blair felt was coming, and it was coming fast. Chuck was being so sweet, and the way he was gazing into her eyes as he spoke was so loving that it took her breath away.

A tear ran down her cheek, she couldn't help it. This was a surprise that had completely thrown her off guard.

He just gave a small smile and gulped, "And lastly, it symbolizes the love I have for you."

This was it. This was what she had been waiting to hear all along...

Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest.

"Blair Waldorf, I love you."

******************************************************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

********************************************************************************************************************************

_**"I'll sweep you off your feet, and make God regret he left an angel behind."  
-Allan Chan**_

_**  
**_********************************************************************************************************************************

**CPOV:**

"Blair Waldorf, I love you." And there they were. The words that hadn't been spoken ever by this Bass.

He couldn't believe how it felt to actually say them.

Blair just looked up into his eyes with tears in her eyes.

It was an emotional moment, no doubt about it. Chuck felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest.

This moment he imagined saying for months now. The reality of it was that the words shouldn't be planned. You should say what you feel, and when you think the time was right. He knew he was a little late in saying them to her, but this moment was perfect in his head.

It was as if this weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

How could he ever imagine they were so hard to say? I love you. I love you. It was all so simple now.

The words were the most beautiful words in the world, and they were only going to be said to this girl.

The wonderful girl standing in front of him.

He hoped she knew how he felt about her, and he tried to make it clear by giving her the promise ring.

Lame, maybe, but he couldn't give a shit less. If it meant being lame to tell her how he felt, then he would do it.

He had meant every word that was said tonight too. He wanted Blair to understand that no other girl could even compare to her in his eyes.

His body was trying to tell him that month's ago when she was with Marcus. Chuck had tried sleeping with numerous women, but none had helped him get the job done.

He had felt as if he were making out with… Dan Humphrey. He shuddered at the thought.

Blair was the only one that he wanted. And his heart had always known that, even if his stupid brain at the time hadn't.

He finally understood. And when saying those words to her, it awoke something inside himself.

_He wanted to change. _

_He wanted to be better for her._

_He wanted to be truthful to only her_.

Blair. And Blair alone.

The moment he told her he loved her it was as if time had stood still. Or as if their love had shaken throughout all of New York.

No one had a love like theirs. Chuck was sure of it. No human being could love another as much as Chuck loved Blair Waldorf.

She was his personal angel. And she had come to earth for him, and him alone.

He looked into this angel's eyes, no one in the world could look as beautiful as Blair did at this moment.

Blair bit her lip, tears streaming down her soft fragile face. He reached up and wiped her tears and kissed her lips softly.

Then he whispered in her ear, "I do love you. I always have, and I always will Blair. I love your heart, your compassion, your wit, your soul and body. You aren't meant to be with anyone but me. We are meant for each other."

He felt her start to shake and heard her start to cry.

Chuck pulled away slightly and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Blair breathed in and her breath shook, "I love you too Chuck."

All of the money he had in his piggy bank couldn't make him as happy as he felt. For he finally realized, he could buy many things in this world, but love wasn't one of them. You can't put a price on love.

Only certain people in the world would ever find a love this great, this everlasting feeling that made you feel like you were on top of the world.

And with that he kissed her full lips and he knew at that precise moment he was the happiest boy in New York.

No, he was the happiest boy in the _world_.

******************************************************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

*****************************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

Blair didn't know if there were more plans for the rest of the night, but the two of them had something else in mind.

This night had already been one of the happiest nights of her life, and she knew what would make her even happier.

Him… inside of her… right now!

The kissing and embracing followed after Chuck had finally confessed his feelings for her. At first the kissing was sweet and gentle, but the intensity grew.

Her hands played with his hair and she rubbed the back of his neck, while he wouldn't let go of her waist. He held onto her so tightly as if he was never going to let her go. She knew she belonged to him, and only him. She smiled at the thought.

Then she heard the words escape her lips, "Make love to me Chuck."

He pulled away and looking into her eyes and he responded with the sweetest smile she had ever seen upon his face.

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Waldorf."

It wouldn't just be sex, fucking, etc. Tonight would be different, and it would be special. They would show each other exactly how much they loved one another.

He picked her up swiftly and started to walk outside.

Blair looked up and was confused, "Wait, Bass… where are you going? Let's go up to my room. My mother and Dorota are gone!"

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Another surprise my love."

She then saw him limo, their sacred spot.

Blair raised an eyebrow and Chuck just laughed. He put her down and opened the limo door for her. As she entered she heard classical music playing and more rose pedals covering the entire limo. There were twinkling lights shining from the ceiling in the car.

There was a bottle of champagne waiting for them, two wine glasses, and a box of chocolates.

She noticed on the seat there were red blankets and pillows covered in satin material.

"Oh my… Chuck. It's beautiful in here." She slid onto the seat and put her hand in his.

"For you, anytime of course," He looked up and smiled a sly grin, "I just wanted to share a night in here with you. I mean after all this is where one of the greatest nights of my life happened."

She chuckled and shook her head slightly, "Losing my virginity in a moving vehicle, so classy."

She was surprised when Chuck didn't laugh along with her. She gazed into his eyes and saw emotion staring back at her.

"Well of course that was fucking amazing, but I meant in this limo, that night, well… I realized I was in love with you." He leaned in and kissed her soft cheek.

She reached up to put a hand on his face, "You had loved me since then? I thought it was just a crush. Remember when you said.. 'define like'? I thought it wasn't a big deal to you, that I wasn't a big deal."

He shook his head in response, "I tried to deny it. I didn't know what those feelings were. Like I said I have never been in love until you. And I knew you didn't feel the same, you thought I was disgusting and vile."

Blair tried to say something, but Chuck just placed a finger softly on her lips.

"Just listen please. It's hard to say all of this. I'm not good at sharing feelings as you have noticed", She nodded and he continued, "I wasn't in the mood to be rejected quite then… But I couldn't fool my heart. So yes, I have always loved you. Even before that amazing night in the limo…I have always wanted to be with you. But I didn't know that until that night, that's when I realized it first."

She smiled, "I had no idea. And I thought I knew you pretty well Bass." She pouted slightly.

He put his hand on one of her curls and whispered softly, "You know me better than anyone. Believe me."

For a while they went on a long drive looking at the beautiful city, drinking the delicious champagne and feeding chocolates to one another.

They stopped by the water and looked out at the Statue of Liberty. The spot was perfect, the night was perfect, and she loved being in the arms of the one she loved.

Chuck got out for a minute to go talk to the limo driver. Then he returned to the back and scooted beside her again.

She saw the limo driver get out and go for a walk. Blair also noticed the wad of money he placed in his pocket. _Apparently Chuck wanted to get rid of him, which means…_ Her heart started to accelerate.

He placed a finger on her chin and pulled her face to his. "Now I think we have waited long enough. I wanted to make love with you in the place you gave your virtue to me. It's really special to me, and I hope you understand why I chose this spot."

She grinned and replied with a long kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but she felt the need for him start to grow faster and faster.

He kissed down her neck and unzipped her dress. His hands moved up her soft thighs and lifted the dress over her head.

She sat straddling him and undoing his shirt very slowly, while he continued to kiss up and down her neck.

Blair felt her breathing get harder and felt the buldge in his pants grow harder too.

She finally undid his shirt, and started to remove his pants. As she was removing them, her hand grazed across his erection and she felt him start to shake.

Now they were both in their undergarments and they were gazing into each other's eyes.

She didn't want him to tease her with his hands, and she didn't want to tease him with her mouth. She wanted to make love to him, _right now_. As if he could read her perfectly, he slowly undid her bra never breaking the contact with their eyes.

Blair gazed right back into his as she slid off his boxers and after a second he removed her black lacey thong and threw it on the ground.

He picked her up and placed her on the floor of the limo so they were laying upon the blankets.

Chuck moved carefully on top of her and kissed her cheek, forehead, hair, nose, breasts and neck. Blair loved the feeling of their skin finally touching. It had been so long since they had been naked together.

She placed her hands on his back, feeling his strong muscles, and pressed him closer to her.

Chuck moved his head from her neck to look at her face once more and whispered, "I love you Blair Waldorf."

Blair pulled his neck down and kissed his lips softly then whispered in his ears, "And I love you Chuck Bass."

The moment stopped time, reality, and they entered their own personal universe.

*****************************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

***********************************************************************************************************************

**CPOV:**

He wanted the night to be absolutely perfect, from start to finish.

But after the night progressed, he started to go with the flow. And all he wanted was just to be with her, and to be inside of her.

They kissed for a moment, the heat intensifying and he knew he needed to make love to her right then and there.

But something in his head kept telling him his plans for the rest of the night weren't done quite yet.

_The Limo…_ Fuck, he thought. He didn't know if he would make it clear outside and into the car. His hands were busy grazing up and down her body and he knew soon he wouldn't be able to stop kissing her.

That's when she whispered, "Make love to me Chuck." He looked up into her beautiful eyes. _God she was fucking amazing. _Everything about her was so damn perfect. He was scared she would disappear in front of his very eyes. That's why until that point he was holding onto her as tightly as he could.

He scooped her up and turned to walk out to his limo. She was somewhat confused and he could tell she was getting a little inpatient herself, which pleased him greatly.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

The feeling of being wanted gave his head a spin, _God love is so incredible. _

Blair loved the inside of the limo he could tell by her expressions. She said it was so beautiful in there, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty she held.

They drank the champagne and he fed her chocolates, the taste of the two made his mouth water even more. It made him want her that much more…

Finally they stopped at a beautiful spot, he hadn't ever told her but the night he took her virginity he came to this place after they dropped her off at home.

He had sat there debating in his head of what he just did with Blair.

_The way she moved… and danced. My God. But no, she still belongs to Nate.  
I cannot do that to my best friend. Shit, I can't get her out of my head.  
I want her. Only her. What the fuck is a matter with me. She is just a girl, a really sexy,  
amazing girl. No… she isn't just some girl. She is thee girl. I've always wanted Blair Waldorf.  
And now I have her. She is mine… Nate doesn't need to know. It's his fault he didn't take her when he had the chance. I want her now. And I'm going to fight for her._

Chuck had sat at that spot for almost two hours fighting with his conscience about what was right, and what he wanted. He finally knew then he was in love with her, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He had to play the game carefully, not to screw up at any point. Or it would ruin him and the Queen B.

Chuck came back to reality and looked down at Blair, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

He didn't have to debate anymore. She was his, and Nate was still his best friend. He was finally at an amazing point in his life, and he was happy. And he had won. _God victory feels sweet._

But he also knew he couldn't wait any longer, seeing her sexy body and the outline of her full lips, he had to have her now. But he wanted this time to be different, special. And he wanted them to be alone.

He got out to speak to the driver, passing him a one hundred dollar bill as he spoke. The driver agreed to go do his own thing for about an hour. Chuck patted the driver on the back appreciatively, and slid back in the car next to his love.

As if Blair knew exactly what was going on she moved closer to him and suddenly straddling him. _Oh God…_the power she had over him was so ridiculous. He felt as if he would just melt from beneath her. Chuck felt more turned on the second she started kissing him, and with that the erection within his pants continued to grow.

Part of him just wanted to hurry and fuck her, because he needed to be inside of her. But a huge part of him wanted to take it as slow as possible. He loved her, and now she knew it. And he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Blair caught on exactly, he knew this wouldn't just be fucking around, she had said she wanted him to make _love _to her. So that was exactly what he was going to give her.

After they removed the clothing and were lying on the ground, he looked into her eyes and felt so happy. The feeling of her sexy naked body beneath him, he could only shutter the feeling throughout his entire body. Chuck and Blair hadn't had sex for almost a year. He had needed this for so long now, and finally they both could have it.

And the best part of it was that there were no strings attached to this moment. No games.

It was just him and her, and their love for one another.

"I love you Blair Waldorf."

She pulled him down and kissed his lips so tenderly and whispered, "And I love you Chuck Bass."

He smiled softly at the words again. They were never going to get old. He wanted to hear her say that every minute of every day for the rest of his life.

Chuck bent down and kissed her completely, kissing every part of her.

Her hands traced the muscles on his back softly, but hard enough to get the blood flowing throughout his erection.

She knew the exact ways to touch him. She knew what he wanted, and when he wanted it.

He knew he couldn't wait any longer, he slipped inside her softly and Blair let out a loud moan.

God, this feeling of being inside her again hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat inside her not moving for a moment and looked into her eyes.

He saw her lip start to shake, and he bent down to take her lip into his mouth. He sucked gently and started moving his hips to start their perfect rhythm.

Their bodies fit into each other so perfectly. He knew they were made for each other.

She moaned as the rhythm grew, "Oh… Chuck. That feels so good."

He smiled, he loved pleasing her with his body. "I know baby. It's amazing. We should've done this a lot sooner." His breathing was getting more raspy by the second.

"I know… mmm…" Her eyes started rolling back into her head.

He turned her slowly so that she was on top of him. He gazed at her perfect body and thanked God right then and there for giving her to him.

She rode him slowly but enough to make him feel the endless pleasure of what Blair Waldorf was all about. Her tight skinny body was enough to send his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Blair bent down so their skin was touching, her breasts touching his chest softly.

He opened his eyes and saw her gazing into his eyes. She smiled softly, "God I love you so much."

His hands pulled her waist down even more so he could go deeper inside of her. She let out a loud moan and began to lick her lips. "And you know I love every part of you."

And they continued doing this for what seemed like hours. Going slow and riding one another, telling each other how much they loved one another. It never stopped, until finally Blair's body tightened around his swelling cock and she let out a loud purring moan.

Chuck came almost instantly to hers. After they were done they layed on one another not moving an inch.

He was still inside of her and she collapsed upon his body. He rubbed her back lightly and their breathing finally slowed.

That was the first time they had truly made love to each other. Unlike the other times they fucked, this time the only thing they said to each other was 'I love you'. There was no talking dirty, or spanking, or slamming inside of her as hard as he could. It was all slow, and very sweet.

And so they continued to stay exactly where they were, and he knew as he held her in his strong arms that he would never let her go. Every night for the rest of their life he was going to make love to her exactly like this.

They had finally opened that new chapter in their lives, and they were never going to go back, only forward.

****************************************************************************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

_**With great beginnings – comes amazing ends**_

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_**MPOV:**_

**Chuck and Blair.  
Blair and Chuck.**

They had been through so much the past two years.

_Lust.  
Betraying.  
Hatred.  
Sex.  
Compassion.  
Revenge.  
Sorrow.  
Sadness.  
Happiness.  
Friendship.  
Love._

But they finally realized through the past days with memories, that love is everlasting. It's worth the suffering and pain. Because with pain comes the pleasure.

And they are in fact finally happy.

_Happiness._

They needed to learn that letting someone in is the greatest gift of all.

_Don't be __**afraid**__ to let the one you love know you love them._

_Because a life __**without**__ love is no life at all._

_And the greatest gift you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in __**return.**_

Now they will be together, and endure whatever test comes their way.

Because what these two love birds needed to realize from the beginning was the greatest game they would ever play is being in love with one another.

Who knows where their future will take them? But speaking from my point of you; I'm sure they will surprise the world.

After all their love has impacted us all.

Their love shook the world. Their love shook New York City.

So don't be afraid of playing the game, as long as you get what makes you happy in the end.

_"Because I love you..."  
"And I love you too."_

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Until next time...You know you love me --- xoxo**. [[Opa12]]

*************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
